fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanos
Nanos used to be one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall. Nanos are small, miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are currently 56 usable Nanos in the game. Although the NPCs of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the Nanos of them still retain some of their original cartoony appearance. History Nanos were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. When Fuse came to Earth and began his invasion of the planet with his horde of Fusion Monsters and Terrafusers, Dexter and Mandark began to develop the best way to fight against the invaders. The result of this developme nt were Nanos. By harnessing the essence of Planet Fusion and its monsters, Fusion Matter, they could create the Nanos, the ultimate weapon against Fuse and his minions. In the story, the Nanos were originally created in The Future, but unfortunately, it seemed like they were created a little too late, and the people in The Future could only slow down the infection of the world. But when the player arrived in The Future, due to Dexter's time travel experiment, future Dexter came up with a new plan for the Nanos: Sending the instructions for how to create Nanos back to their past selves, with the player, they could get the right tools to fight Fuse at the right time, and thereby prevent the dark future. Thanks to the help from the player, the remaining heroes managed to send the instructions to create Nanos, back to the past, and their past selves managed to mass produce the Nanos. It is also hinted that the Great Machine was built after the player sent Dexter a message via a wormhole from The Future. Powers Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's creation; e.g. Numbuh Two can help a player run faster, while Mandark can make a player and their group jump higher. Other abilities involve paralyzing fusion monsters, dealing additional damage, or slowing down their movements. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item. There are a total of 36 Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos must be summoned for their powers to be used. Nanos come in three different types: Adaptium, Blastons and Cosmix. Based on its type, the Nano can be used to deal additional damage to enemies. On the other hand, if the player sends out a Nano with a type that is weak against the Fusion Monster's type, the damage will be less. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long they can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Nano Potions to the Nano or putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. Like if a player gets stunned by a monster, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina to stop it, same with Guard and Antidote. Recall and Revive - Group will drain a severe amount of stamina. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired, and if a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina for it to become usable again. Acquiring a Nano Originally, the player could acquire one Nano for each level, once the player had gathered enough Fusion Matter. Once a player had enough Fusion Matter, the player automatically received the Nano Missions for their level. After the fusion was defeated, the respective nano was given, and the player was leveled up. According to Computress, in order for a person to create a Nano, you need three things; A definite amount of fusion matter, a personal item from that person and your own imagination, possibly Imaginary Energy in order to "purify" the Fusion Matter so you can use it. As of now, the player can do an available set of Nano missions every four levels. Another way to get new Nanos, is by using one of the codes that gives the player a nano capsule. This method can only be used for certain Nanos. Current Nano Capsules Finn-nano-capsule.png|Finn Nano capsule Rex-nano-capsule.png|Rex Nano capsule Alien-x-nano-capsule.png|Alien X Nano capsule Gumball nano capsule.png|Gumball Nano capsule Rigby Capsule.png|Rigby Nano capsule IceKingNanoCapsule.png|Ice King Nano Capsule (Unreleased, replaced with Nano mission, changed to blastons) Darwin Nano capsule.png|Darwin Nano capsule Mordecai nano capsule.png|Mordecai Nano capsule BubblegumCapsule.png|Princess Bubblegum Nano Capsule Nano Codes: *Finn = FFCiminmyelement *Rex = FFCcontrolnanite *Alien X = FFCcreationforge *Gumball Watterson = FFCmisadventurer *Rigby = FFCdeathpunchies *Darwin Watterson = FFCfunnygoldfish *Mordecai = FFCyeeeeeaaaahhh *Princess Bubblegum = FFCnerdybutsweet Additional Nanos During the Nano Enhancement Project missions, the hero collects items for the development of new Nanos. According to these missions, Nanos of certain in-game characters who don't currently have one are in development by scientists. Ben also has sent Dexter samples from Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Jetray for Nano development. Nanos can also be found in some form of nano incubator, located both in Mt. Neverest, and within Dexlabs. The nanos in the incubators include Cheese, Way Big, Mordecai, Jake, Rath, Ultimate Big Chill, Rigby, Flapjack, AmpFibian, and Sym-bionic Titan. Additional Nano Release Dates February 2011 Release As of Feb 16, 2011 FusionFall released three new Nanos along with the creation of The Academy. For players with a avatar past the events in The Future, these Nanos were released by codes. FusionFall also annouced that there will be 20 new Nanos released in 2011-2012 (The exact number of nanos that was released in 2011-2012). http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=507 April 2011 Release On April 27, 2011 FusionFall released three more new Nanos to the decks. Johnny Bravo, Cheese and a new Nano, the Unstable Nano were added to the game. FusionFall also created a new area for these expansion: The DexLabs Primary Research Facility. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=541 May 2011 Release Again, on May 25, 2011 FusionFall created three more Nanos to the game. These Nanos were Jake, Flapjack and Johnny Test as become the first Unstable Nano transformation. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=562 July 2011 Release After quite a long Maintenance Update, FusionFall released their biggest expansion of Nanos than any other previous Nano update. This update included, AmpFiban, transforming into the second Unstable Nano transformation, Chowder, Gumball Watterson (By a code), Johnny Test (Receiving a Nano Mission), Rigby (By a code), Titan, and Zak Saturday. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=584 August 2011 Release On August 22, 2011 FusionFall created a Ice King Nano mission, this mission marks the conclusion to Ice King Invasion: A FusionFall Adventure. This was the first Nano update to consist of one Nano being released. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/details/news-details.php?id=589 http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/community/event-adventuretime-details.php?id=588 September 2011 Release On September 14, 2011 FusionFall returned to traditional three Nano update. This expansion included AmpFibian (Receivng a Nano Mission), one of the Nanos seen on Mt. Neverest, Rath, and the unexpected Van Kleiss, transforming into the third Unstable Nano transformation. October 2011 Release On October 19, 2011 Fusionfall updated the game with a small Halloween expasion and the unexpected Darwin Watterson Nano which could be obtained by a code. There were also visuals of a Mordecai, Princess Bubblegum and Van Kleiss (Full Nano) in a silhouette. November 2011 Release Like the last Nano expansion, FusionFall released a single Nano on November 21, 2011. This Nano was Mordecai, from Regular Show. December 2011 Release On December 16, 2011 another small Nano expansion was released. A Nano of Princess Bubblegum, from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake was released by a code. This is the third Nano expansion not to appear on a Wednesday. Upcoming Release In 2012 there is expected to be a major release with maybe 1 or more code nanos and nanos for every level (4,8,12,16 and maybe 20). Gameplay List of Nanos Trivia *Megas and Swampfire are the only nanos with all three identical powers, Sleep - Cone, Sneak - Self and Sleep - Area. *Blossom and Mandark are the two of four nanos with two identical powers, Antidote and Stun - Area. *Rath and Humongousaur are the two of four nanos with two identical powers, Freedom and Damage - Area *Oddly enough, the Buttercup and Bubbles Nanos are not identical to their cartoon counterparts, and feature some slight deviation. *Due to the change in how nano missions work, fusion monsters and fusions are often times a higher level than the nano itself. *The Ice King Nano was originally intended to be released as a code nano, as seen above, but recieved a mission all his own as a stand-alone update. *Grim and Darwin are the only nanos what have all three powers for group mode. References Category:Nanos Category:Game Elements Category:Nanos Category:Game Elements